Turnabout Slayers
by AWYN
Summary: Lina and her comrades were fighting against Rezo until he used one of his spells to transport them to another world. Lina suddenly found herself arrested and it's now up to Phoenix Wright to defend her. Will he succeed? A Slayers and PW crossover. Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: none of the characters here are mine (other than the victim that is…)**_

Hello! This is my Phoenix Wright and Slayers crossover fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it.

**Penname Author:** Ask What You Need.

**Summary**: Lina, and her comrades were fighting against Rezo, until he used one of his spells to transport them to another world. Suddenly, Lina finds herself arrested and now it's up to Phoenix Wright to defend her. Will he succeed?

* * *

_**Turnabout Slayers**_

**Part 1 **

_Date:??? Time:??? Location: Unknown_

Lina Inverse and her company engage in an epic fight against Rezo.

"Take that, Rezo!," Lina yells at the top of her lungs as she launches a large fireball against Rezo, who blocks it with his staff.

"HAHA! You fool! You know your tricks don't work on me!"

"Damn you, Rizo!! LIGHT COME FORTH!!" Gourry rushes against Rezo with his Sword of Light.

"It's Rezo, you idiot!" Rezo blocks his attack and knocks Gourry away. "All of you are nothing but distraction! I shall send you all to the depths of hell where you will never return!" Rezo afterwards use one of his spells and a large vortex opens. Lina is the first to be trapped.

"What's this?! Help!" The vortex captures Lina between her legs. Gourry rushes to grab her hands and attempts to pull her out.

Goury yells, "LIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He still tries to pull her out but in vain. Amelia and Zel rush to help them.

"Lina! Gourry! I got you!" Zelgadis tries his best to help Gourry pull Lina out of the vortex. The vortex is drawing them in quickly. "Ms. Lina! Mr. Gourry! Mr. Zelgadis! Hold on!" Amelia also tries her best. She behind Zelgadis helping him pull Gourry and Lina out. Too bad for them the vortex suck them in completely and suddenly closes behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Is this the end for our heroes? Where are they going? Only their fate can tell!

"……………………………………………………"

_Date: March 10 Time: 2:20 pm Location: Gourd Lake Beach_

"ugh………….my head……………where am I……………."

Gourry finds himself alone. He's lying on the grass nearby the Samurai Dog stand.

"What is this place? Looks like a lake or something. I wonder where Lina is? Oh yeah. What happened to Zel and Amelia?"

Suddenly he finds himself attracted to the smell of food. "mmm….what's that smell?" He sniffs. Then he sniffs again. He sniffs as he tip toes towards the hot dog stand and snatches some of them. The owner immediately notices and yells, "HEY!! HEY YOU!! WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING!! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT!! COME BACK HERE!" Gourry runs away with the burning hot dogs in hand as he eats them on road. "Sorry! I don…hav….any….mon…ey…" said Gourry with food in mouth. He runs away from Gourd Lake Park without any sense of direction to a destination.

After running for a while, he finds himself lost in a large city.

"What is this place? The houses are very huge…..I wonder if Lina is here…or Zel…or Amelia…."

He begins asking random people for his friends' whereabouts but they all ignore him. "Excuse me…hello…excuse me…They all ignore me….I'm lost…and without my friends…."

Gourry keeps walking without knowing where he's actually going. People just keep staring at him but they keep walking away from him. A group of teenagers whisper ecstatically between themselves whether the clothes he wears is cosplay or an uniform. He doesn't pay any attention to them or anywhere around him. He's just lost in a unknown modern city.

Eventually, he gets tired so he tries to search for a shelter. He happens to stumble upon a building where resides a well-known law firm and soon by fate he will meet a powerful attorney.

"What's this building? It looks like….it says 'Right'. I get it! This might be the 'Right' person who will help me find Lina and my friends! I'm gonna go inside right now!" Gourry hurriedly enters the building but little he knows the floor the office is located. "Where's the 'Right' person?" Gourry knocks on random doors asking for the 'Right' person. People either shut the door on him or ignore him until he arrives at a floor and knocks on his final door that a young lady comes out. Gourry asks, "Hello! I'm looking for the 'Right' person". The lady looks at him with a strange eye but replies, "Oh! You mean the office of Wright and Co. It's right in front of you." "Over there?" "Yes." "Thank you." "You're welcome." Gourry finally enters the Wright and Co. office following the young lady's advice.

_Date: March 10 Time: 2:56 pm Location: Wright and Co. Law Office._

Once at the office, Gourry finds himself surrounded by the simplicity and cleanness of the place. "Wow…this place is big…and clean…I wonder if the 'Right' person is here…." He enters the door from the reception. Apparently the area looks empty but then a hippie-looking acolyte jumps out to greet the foreign visitor.

"Hello. Welcome to Wright and Co. Law office. My name is Maya Fey. How can I help you?"

"Hi…uh…hello. I'm looking for the 'Right' person. I'm told this is…his place. Is he here?"

"What 'Right' person you're talking about?"

"I-Is this the 'Right' and Co. Law Office?"

"Oh I get it! Be right back!"

"NIIIIIIIIIICK!! COME HERE! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Maya's voice echoes the office as she runs for her partner. Gourry remains still at the door upon his entry.

Phoenix Wright, rolls up the sleeves of his shirt as he barks at Maya for her yelling, he turns his attention immediately to the rare visitor. He introduces himself and extends his arm for a hand shake. "Hello! I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. How can I help you?"

Gourry notices that he has to hand shake. He hesitates but does it anyway as he asks if he's the 'Right' person. Phoenix is confused but notices that his last name is mispronounced. "I see…but it's not 'Right' but 'Wright' with the letter w added. You know like the Wright Brothers?" Gourry looks confused at him. "Huh?" Still confused himself, Phoenix replies yes and shortly Gourry leaps on to him begging for help.

"Thank goodness I found you! You gotta help me! I'm lost and my friends are lost…"

"Calm down. First of all, tell me who you are. Here have a seat." Phoenix instructs Gourry to sit at his sofa. Maya asks if he needs water for which Gourry replies yes. Maya goes to get a glass of water as he clams down before saying anything. Once Maya brings the water, Gourry finally introduces himself. "My name is Gourry Gabriev and I'm a expert swordsman."

"Wow!" Maya is amazed with the word 'sword'. It instantly reminds her of the Steel Samurai. "You're a swordsman? As in an expert using swords?"

"Yeah you're right and this sword is my most prized possession." Gourry shows the Sword of Light but both Phoenix and Maya fail to see the blade. "Where is the blade?" Phoenix asks. "Now everything in due time, ok? This is the Sword of Light. This handler looks like junk but watch when I activate it. LIGHT COME FORTH!" Gourry activates the blade of Sword of Light. Phoenix and Maya can hardly believe what they see. Phoenix asks, "Did….you…bought this?" "Bought it? Don't make me laugh, Mr. 'Wright' Person! I received it from my ancestors." Upon the reply, Phoenix shrugs to himself that he would appreciate if Gourry wouldn't call him 'Mr. Wright Person' even if he got his last name right.

"…and can that blade cut through anything?" Maya tosses a apple which he immediately splits in half. One half lands in Maya' hands while the other lands in Phoenix's hands. _I…can't…believe it!_ "That's nice, Mr. Gabriev but let's return to your topic. You were saying that you were lost and that your friends are also lost?" Gourry draws the blade back to normal as he replies, "Yeah I'm new in this world and I'm lost. I don't know where my friends are and I'm afraid they're lost." After a pause, Phoenix resumes, "Well I can't help you with that. If you're lost, you should call your friends on cell phone. Do you have a cell phone?" "Huh? …. cell-fone? What's a cell-fone?" "Nick, I think he isn't from a foreign country or either from this world?" "What are you talking about, Maya? Anyway, I can't do anything, Mr. Gabriev. You should always have a cell phone with you. Here. Take some quarters for the phone booth. Your friends are probably worried for you. If nothing else, go to the police station. I'm sorry I would like to help but I can't."

"But you don't understand!" Phoenix tries to guide Gourry out of the office but he resists. "You're the 'Wright' person! I need you to help me!" Gourry still resists so Phoenix has no other choice but to push him out. "Sir! I'm not a cop! I'm a lawyer. Just go to the police. That's it!" "Nooo!" Gourry holds himself by the door. Phoenix is still pushing him out. His struggle soon becomes in vain until they hear the following:

"…here we are live at the abandoned underground bar which has become the scene of a murder. The body of a man, whose identity hasn't been verified, was found lying dead in the center of the area. The only suspect happens to be the individual named Lina Inverse. She is now being taken away by the police and apparently no witnesses were present at this time. We'll continue with the updates as soon we get more information…."

Upon hearing Lina's name, Gourry rushes to the television and thrust his fists to it as he yells Lina's name. "LIIIIIINAAAAAAAA! LIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! LIINAAA" Phoenix and Maya rush to hold him back as Phoenix asks, "Do you know that person?" "Yes!," is the reply. "That's my friend, Lina Inverse. Something bad must've happened to her….please Mr. 'Wright' Person. Help her!"

"Nick, we should go visit the detention center." Phoenix rolls his eyes but agrees anyway. _Oh well.  
_

___Date: March 10 Time: 3:57 pm Location: Detention Center. _

"LIIIIIINAAAAAA! LIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Nick, he's been like this since we entered here", said Maya with her head lowered. She feels sorry for Gourry's behavior because of the fact everything is foreign to him including the detention center. A short flat-chest red-head rushes to the chair in full despair. She immediately notices Gourry's presence and yells out to him. "….Gourry…GOURRYYYYYYYYYY!..."

"Lina….LIIIINA!" Gourry gets too close to the glass wall that separate him from Lina. The girl begs him teary eyed, "Gourry….This is horrible…..They even got the nerves to take my gloves away ...get me out of here…." "Don't worry, Lina. I'll use my Sword of Light and…" Before Gourry proceeds to use his weapon, Phoenix steps in between them and refrains Gourry form such behavior. Phoenix then sits in the chair as he now begins to talk to the girl. "You are, according to your friend, Lina Inverse, correct?"

Lina, still teary eyed and with her stuffy nose replies, "Yes. You're right."

"I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law."

"Ator-nee?" That word is too new for the medieval sorceress.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Law-yer? Like someone who does law? A law man?"

"…yeah something like that."

"Ok. So can I call you 'Mr. Law Man'?

Maya steps in, "I'm Maya Fey, spirit medium." Lina asks, "Spirit medium? You mean those who call spirits to self? Like an acolyte?" Maya happily replies and asks, "Exactly. Have you seen one before?" "I've heard of spirit channeling but nope never saw one." ___Can we move on now?_

Phoenix wouldn't appreciate but since the concept is so foreign to the girl that he lets her call him that way. "Sure whatever is more comfortable for you. Now that we're settled, to start, tell us what happened." Lina proceeds to tell her story:

"I was in a deep sleep. Actually I was lying unconscious. Then when I awoke, I found myself in a dark place what I think it's a dungeon. Then I stood up and began to walk around with light in my hand. I was obviously lost so I tried my best to find the exit until I heard something that sounds like a 'boom'. Curious, I stumbled myself to a abandoned pub to see where the sound came from and as I entered further….I…I..I found a dead body of a man. He was lying in a pool of blood and his body was burnt from all sides. But I didn't notice that at first. I came to notice that as soon as I kneel next to him….Then all of a sudden, I was taken away."

Phoenix then asks, "Were there anyone else?"

Lina replies, "No. The place is run down and abandoned. Besides it was dark. I was the only one there."

Phoenix thinks to himself that he's not sure whether not having witnesses present can be an advantage. Maya then asks, "Ms. Inverse, what about the sound you heard?" Lina lifts her head and replies, "Oh yeah that! I'm not sure what it is but I did heard a sound. It wasn't magic to start…."

To his surprise, Phoenix asks, "Magic?"

"Yeah magic."

"Lina is an expert sorceress", says Gourry proudly of her. The faces of disbelief of Phoenix and Maya demand the girl to talk about herself before continue with the case in hand.

"My name is Lina Inverse. I'm an expert sorceress in black magic. I'm well known to blow up buildings and sometimes towns. Oh yes! I steal from bandits for myself and my powers can be very destructive."

"………………………"

They can't believe what they hear. Phoenix and Maya continue staring until Phoenix gets up and decides, "That's it! I'm going home!" Gourry grabs him by his arm begging him to stay. "No! Mr. 'Wright' Person. You can't leave. She may be perverse but she'll never take a human life! Ever!" Phoenix is still decided to leave anyway. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to defend a bandit and a worshiper of Hell. I'm leaving. It's best for you to remain here."

"Mr. Law Man! How could you? I may be mean but I never killed anybody in my life. I'll never EVER claim a human life. Please you have to help me…." Tears then stream from her eyes.

"Nick, look at Ms. Inverse. She's very sad. She's crying."

Gourry says to Phoenix as he's close to the glass wall that his hand and Lina's make contact. He too streams tears. "Mr. 'Wright' Person, Look at Lina." He points his finger to her. "She'll never claim a life. Ever! Please you have to help her. You're the only one who can do this."

Phoenix sighs. He turns around and indeed notices the girl crying. He then decides to take her case not before asking one final question: "Did you killed that person?" Lina replies with her most honest answer: "No I did not." "Then it's settled. I'll take your case." Gourry immediately hugs Phoenix thanking him over and over. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much…I'll never forget it." His eyes are widened but nevertheless he doesn't push him away. "Yay! Mr. Law Man is going to defend me. Tomorrow is my trial. Make sure you have enough guts to free me. Ok?"

___No locks so she's telling the truth. Zero prep time so we must start the investigation right now.  
_

_____Date: March 10 Time: 5:25 pm Location: Underground Unnamed Bar_

As they arrive to the crime scene, Phoenix and Maya talk amongst themselves about Lina and Gourry. "Mr. Gourry have very strong feelings for Ms. Lina." "Yeah, his feelings towards her are very genuine." "It's as if they're a…" As Maya is about to finish her line, the trio finally arrive at the crime scene itself. The area normally empty is populated with members of the police searching for clues. Among them is Detective Dick Gumshoe, who recognizes their presence. "It's you, pal."

"Hey, detective", salutes Maya in her usual manner. "How's it going?"

"You know, pal, this is place is the saddest crime scene I ever been. It's hardly populated."

"I see…"

"This place has been closed down due to numerous violations. The only person living here was the victim."

"Do you know who the victim was?"

"We weren't able to identify him. His whole body is burnt to a crisp. He didn't even had an identification with him so I assume he was a homeless person."

Phoenix then asks, "Do you know how he was killed?"

"That's strange. The victim's body was burnt entirely. However, there was no sign of fire burning up the place. We also couldn't find the murder weapon."

"The murder weapon?"

"Yeah, pal. No one's body isn't going to burn up just like that so there has to be a murder weapon somewhere."

"Do you have the copy of the autopsy report?"

"Yeah it's very short since the identity of the man is unknown but I'll give it to you anyway." Gumshoe gives copy of the autopsy report to Phoenix, whom adds it to the Court Record. Phoenix proceeds to ask about defendant, Lina Inverse. "Gumshoe, what do you know about Lina Inverse?" "Who?" Gumshoe seems to forget but then remembers. "Oh that red-head Lina Inverse! That's one girl with a bad attitude, pal."

Phoenix asks, "Why?"

"Because she constantly threatened to blow up if we keep questioning her. We insisted her to answer but she refused and constantly tried to run away. It took most of the staff to calm her down but boy she can scream."

Well I guess that's how Lina normally behaves. "What else?"

"She's your client, isn't she? Too bad her fate is sealed."

This news surprises Phoenix, Maya and even Gourry. "What do you mean by that, Gumshoe? Tell me?!" Phoenix insists for an answer.

"One, decisive evidence: her own gloves." Gumshoe shows Lina's gloves to the gang. Gourry recognizes her gloves and insists to give them back. "That's Lina's!! Give them back!!" Gourry charges against Gumshoe but Phoenix and Maya pulls him back. "No way, pal! That's evidence! What's with this guy? Is he a cosplayer?" Gourry tries to charge again but Phoenix tells him that he will take care of things. He tells Gourry to remain calm.

"You see, detective, this man is Lina's friend. His name is Gourry Gabriev."

"Oh I see, pal. Sorry that blondie boy has to accept his girlfriend's guilt." Gourry immediate jumps on the defensive while blushing at the same time, "….but we're not even a…." Maya holds him back.

Phoenix asks, "How so, detective?

"Blood. Her gloves contain blood. She was wearing them at the time of her arrest. It was then her gloves contain blood. There's even further proof." Gumshoe shows the crime photo of Lina kneeling against the dead man. Her gloves were touching the puddle blood.___Something's weird with this photo…_

"Nick, this photo…."

"Oh yeah, pal. Solid proof enough. But there's more, the lack of witnesses."

_Oh yeah! Ms. Inverse mentioned that too._

"Ms. Inverse was all alone with the victim at the time of the murder. If there were any witnesses, their faces would've been rarely seen so we definitely believe the crime was committed by Ms. Inverse herself."

Maya has been puzzled for a while so she asks, "If there were no witnesses, then how come you guys came here?"

"That's strange…" Gumshoe raises his eyebrows. "That's the question we ask ourselves, you know. This place is isolated from the city so barely there were any individuals here. We just got here by an anonymous call."

_____Then there was a witness!_

"Ms. Inverse mentioned that she heard a 'boom' sound when she came here." Phoenix then talks about the sound Lina heard on her way to the bar. Gumshoe says that she said the same thing when she was questioned but he can't figure out what it is…so even Gumshoe himself isn't sure.

"I'm done with the investigation, pal. Good luck trying to find some clues. This place is extremely dim. It's going to be hard for you to find any evidence. See you tomorrow in court." Gumshoe takes his leave. Lina's bloody gloves and the crime photo are added to the Court Record. Maya asks Phoenix the next step. Phoenix isn't sure what to answer. Suddenly sounds of footsteps are heard. Alert, Phoenix and Maya went outside the bar to check out. They notice also that Gourry disappeared. They rush outside and they see Gourry with two other figures. Phoenix asks him, "Gourry, what's going on? Who are these people?"

Gourry looks to Phoenix and Maya, both whom with suspicious looks on the figures, and answers them that the two individuals are his friends that were previously lost. "Mr. 'Wright' Person. Maya. These are my friends who were lost like Lina and I, Amelia and Zelgadis."

"Your friends?"

"Yes, Mr. 'Wright' Person. My lost friends."

Amelia is the first to salute. She waves her hand nervously. "Hi! I'm Amelia. You must've already meet Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry didn't you?"

Zelgadis speaks next, "I'm Zelgadis but I often go by Zel. Nice to meet you."

"Wow! Are you cosplayers too? …. Hey what's with the blue skin? Is that paint? … Nick! Look at this! His skin is solid as a rock!" Maya directs all her attention to Zelgadis, who is widen-eyed by Maya's actions when she pokes his skin repeatedly. Phoenix steps in, pushes the spirit medium back and introduces himself, "Maya, stop that! Sorry for my partner…by the way, I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. And this is my partner, Maya Fey. She's a spirit medium." "Hi!" Amelia and Zelgadis are puzzled at his title (although apparently they know Maya's). Of course, they have no idea what title means to them. Anyhow, Phoenix asks how both of them arrived at the scene. They simply had no idea but they faintly heard Gourry's voice and they followed it. Like Gourry and Lina, Amelia and Zelgadis were wandering lost separately around the city until somehow they found each other. Shortly, they notice that Lina is not in the group. Gourry explains that Lina is in trouble and needs help and points out at Phoenix, who will represent her in trial. They can't believe what they hear. They want to visit Lina in the detention center so they can bust her out but Phoenix explains that it won't be easy so they have no other choice but to go to see Lina.

_____Date: March 10 Time: 6:29 pm Location: Detention Center_

Phoenix, Maya and Gourry return to the Detention Center but this time with Amelia and Zelgadis to visit Lina and hopefully to clarify some matters. Lina appears and sits in the chair before them. She notices Amelia and Zelgadis' presence and greets them happily. "Amelia, Zel…."

"Ms. Lina…we learned what happened to you…It tears me to see you like this", whimpers Amelia with her head lowered. Indeed, she's moved by seeing Lina isolated and alone in detention. Zelgadis also shows his concern and worry too. "Lina, despite what you done, you don't deserve to be here." Lina replies, "Well, if we were in our world, this wouldn't be a big deal…." Before Lina finishes her line, Phoenix steps in and asks about their background. The reason he asks this because he needs to know where they really come from. Lina proceeds to explain from point one.

"We aren't really from this world or from this era. We come from a land very far away. We come from an era where spells, magic, dragons and monsters were common. That was the medieval era as we put it. As you learned, Mr. Law Man, I'm a black magic sorceress…"

"…and I'm a swordsman!"

"Like Lina, I also use magic but I'm skilled with weapons as well. The chimera skin you see here is cause by a spell that its cure I'm still looking for."

"Like Lina and Zel, I use magic too, but white magic that is. The difference between them is that white magic is weaker but nevertheless I'm good at it. I frequently fight in the name of justice."

"Y-YOU PEOPLE COME FROM WHAT ERA?!?"

Lina sweat drops and raises her arm to her head as she nervously states that, "yeah…we come from ancient times as we speak here. We arrived to this world by a time transportation spell…" Maya asks, "Would you mind telling us about it?" "Sure", is the reply.

"We were fighting against an evil sorcerer and as we were about to defeat him, he suddenly pulled out a transportation spell to get rid of all of us once and for all. We fell through the vortex and that's the last thing we remember before landing here."

Out of curiosity, Phoenix asks, "Would you mind telling the name of the sorcerer?" "I don't think it doesn't have to do with the current case, does it?" Lina perfectly knew it was Rezo but she doesn't say nothing because she believes that he doesn't have nothing to do with her current situation. Phoenix slightly agrees.___Well I guess not… _

"Well that wraps up our investigation for today…"

"Nick, where are they going to stay tonight?"

Phoenix realizes that they're people from the ancient era and they obviously carry no cash for a stay at the hotel so he offers them to spend the night at his office. Phoenix decides to remain the night there too just keep eye on them. Maya does the same and thus concludes the first day of the Slayers in a contemporary modern world.

**Part 2 (trial)**

**--Court Record--**

**Lawyer's badge, Maya's magatama, homeless man's autopsy report, Lina's bloody gloves, crime photo.**

**(profiles other than PW regulars)**

**Lina, 15 (other era), female**

**Powerful sorceress and defendant. Has short temper. **

**Gourry Gabriev??, male**

**My Client. Expert swordsman and Lina's closest friend. His feeling for her are very genuine.**

**Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, 14 (other era), female**

**Princess of a kingdom faraway. Claims to have a sense of justice.**

**Zelgadis Graywords??, male**

**A chimera who's 1/3 human, 1/3 demon, 1/3 golem caused by a spell. Still finding his cure.**

**Nameless man,??, male**

**The victim. A homeless man whose identity is still unknown. His body was burnt entirely.**

_Date: March 11 Time: 9:25 am Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 3_

"Good morning, Lina."

"G-good morning, Mr. Law Man! You promise to set me free, ok?"

Amelia turns to Phoenix as she asks him, "Mr. Phoenix, where are we going to sit?"

"On the audience of course. You as well as Gourry and Zelgadis will sit there."

Gourry doesn't like the idea of seeing the court from above so he asks if he can stand between him and Maya. Phoenix isn't sure what to say but neither doesn't want to give a negative reply. [I'm not sure if the defense bench can fit three people but… "Alright, Gourry, only once." "Thank you , Mr. 'Wright' Person. Since there were no witnesses, Lina's gonna testify, right?" Maya contemplates, "Nick, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

_____Apparently there were no witnesses so Lina's going to testify. Lina looks nervous. It's pretty obvious that's her first time in a trial despite the "crimes" she committed in her world.  
_

_______Date: March 11 Time: 10:00 am Location: District Court Courtroom No. 5_

As usual, the judge starts, "Court is now in session for the trial of Lina Inverse."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"The prosecution is naturally ready." To his surprise, the prosecutor is none other than Miles Edgeworth, whom Phoenix hasn't seen for a while._____Edgeworth… _He didn't thought of Edgeworth reappearing again since that certain case. Anyhow, the trial continues as the judge asks the prosecution for his opening statement.

"On March 10, the defendant Lina Inverse entered an abandoned underground bar, that has been closed for multiple violations, and saw the body of the nameless victim lying on the floor. As soon she kneeled next to it, she was immediately taken into police custody. The estimated time of death was 2:57 pm. The victim's body was burnt all over and its identity is still unknown. There were no witnesses present at that time."

The judge is surprised that no eyewitnesses were present. He asks the prosecution how the trial will be conducted without no witnesses. Edgeworth replies that only one witness can testify the matter and that is the defendant Lina Inverse herself but calls for detective Gumshoe beforehand.

Gumshoe is asked to outline the crime scene and that's how it goes:

"The date of the crime was yesterday March 10 between 2:30 pm and 2:57 pm, the estimated time of the victim's death. Ms. Inverse was kneeling next to the man at the time of her arrest. The victim's identity is still unknown as we speak. At that time, no witnesses were present other than the defendant and the victim. Here are the floor plans that depict the scene." The crime scene floor plans are added to the Court Record.

The judge asks, "The location was dark wasn't?"

"Indeed, Your Honor. That place used to be an underground bar that has been closed for violations. It was frequently visited by teenagers."

_______Teenagers…._

"Hey, Nick. Did you hanged at that bar?"

"Do I look like the drinking type?!"

The judge orders Gumshoe to step down. He calls for Lina next as it was previously ordered.

Lina walks to the witness stand with a nervous look on her face. This is her first time in a trial of law (after stealing from bandits and blowing up buildings) so it's natural. "Lina! You can do it! You're innocent. You have to believe in yourself. Mr. 'Wright' Person will save you." Gourry encourages his friend with his words. Lina feels more relaxed now that Gourry is 'close' to her. The prosecutor asks, "Defendant, please state name and occupation." Lina then asks, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

An impatient Edgeworth slams his hand on the bench demanding, "Name. Occupation. Now."

This scared the wits out of the poor young girl. "DON'T PRESSURE ME, GAY BOY!!"

"Objection! I will not tolerate a slanderous insult from a fire-haired child…."

"WHO YOU'R---"

"Lina. In this court of law, you always have to state name and occupation for the Court Record", says Phoenix in his (apparently) total calmness. He had to step in before things begin to go out of hand._______ Phew….that's a relief…lesson to self: never mess with red-heads._

Lina suddenly regains composure and smiles. She happily states her name and occupation as required, "Ok! Because Mr. Law Man say so. My name is Lina Inverse and I'm a sorceress."

The courtroom goes wild over her occupation. The look of disbelief on the judge's face (as well as Edgeworth's) is priceless. He bangs his gavel twice demanding order. Phoenix already who Lina is and what she does beforehand. He can't say that she's a bandit and a black magic user because she'll be suspected more so he decides to remain his mouth shut.

"Defendant, are you sure with what you're saying? A s-sorceress?", asks the widen-eyed judge.

"Yes! I'm a prodigy when it comes to magic. Here's my proof!" Lina makes a small circle of fire with her finger, that evaporates afterwards. It's now proven to the court that Lina indeed is a sorceress. The judge then asks, "Would mind telling the kind of magic shown just now?" Lina can't say the kind of magic she use for now so she asks, "eh…can I first testify?" Phoenix sweats. _I guess Your Honor has a thing for black magic…_

"Yes, defendant." Edgeworth replies. "You can start by testifying your presence at the crime scene."

"Oh! That will be easy!" Lina begins with her first testimony:

**Lina's testimony #1 – Presence at the crime scene.**

"I don't know the exact location of the place but I happen to stumble upon it. As soon as I arrived, I saw the body of a person lying on the floor. That person was a man. At first, I thought he fainted then I realized he was dead. I don't remember touching anything."

Gourry speaks out to her, "Lina! What are you talking about…." Phoenix steps in and says, "Gourry, please. Let me take care of this." The judge proceeds the defense with the cross-examination.

**Cross-examination of Lina's testimony # 1**

_______The contradiction is so obvious. Why she would lie about something she own?_

"Objection!" Phoenix points out the evidence at her very last statement when she said she didn't remembered touching something. "Lina, I mean, Ms. Inverse. Are these gloves familiar to you?"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Law Man. I don't wear gloves. Do you have some proof that I do?"

Phoenix sweats, Quite an arrogant from someone who never went to trial before… but then shows the girl the crime photo and points out the gloves to her. Lina immediately recognized her gloves. "Ack!"

"Lina! These gloves are YOURS!" Gourry takes the gloves and shows them to the girl. Phoenix snatches them back and barks, "Gourry, let me do it!"

"Nick, if Gourry would stay in this world, he would make a good defense lawyer."

_______…and a better partner._

Phoenix coughs to himself and shows the gloves to the girl (and repeating what Gourry said), "Lina, these gloves are YOURS!" Lina begins to coil in fear. She's sweating too. She can't believe it herself that she failed to acknowledge her regular use of the gloves. She was wearing them during her fight against Rezo.

"Witness, be more careful with your testimony!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Judge." Lina begins to get teary-eyed. She wipes them off with her fists. "I…I…w-wasn't sure what I was saying…"

"Defendant." Edgeworth turns his attention to Lina. "You happened to kneel next to the victim, correct? What were you about to do?"

"Eh, that's correct. I did kneel next to the victim. Originally I was…"

_______Oh boy…here it comes…_

"...I…I…I was about to perform a recovery spell. In other words, I was about to use magic."

The judge asks, "What kind of magic was that?"

Lina replies, "White magic, it's commonly used for healing. Normally, I'm a black magic user."

The courtroom goes wild again about the girl's true occupation. Not only she's a sorceress but also an expert in black magic and not just any kind of black magic but one that can cause mass destruction (think Giga Slave). The judge bangs his gavel repeatedly demanding order. He can't believe what he heard just now. "S-so defendant…you're a black magic user as in the kind of magic associated with the underworld?!" Asked the widen-eyed judge. He impatiently awaits her answer.

Lina immediately replies, "Yes. I'm a very powerful black magic user. I draw the powers from the underworld to me. Every time I use them, I always end up blowing up a building or a town."

_______Oh man…that kind of confession makes her more suspicious…_Phoenix has all the reason to sweat because another piece of evidence will soon pop up right at her face. Miles Edgeworth takes out another photograph showing an area covered in rocks and rubbles. It seems it was blown down by a unknown force. "The witness states that she's a powerful black magic user. If so, then this damage was done by her."

Lina snaps as she admits that it was herself that caused that damage. The shock from everybody in the courtroom demands the young sorceress to testify her use of black magic. She hesitates but she knows she has no other choice so she testifies.

**Lina's testimony # 2 – Use of black magic**

"I was so scared that I didn't knew what to do. The place was so dark that I used my magic for illumination. Then I heard a mysterious sound. It freaked me out so I used my fireball spell. Of course in the end, nothing happened."

"You got scared and used your spell."

"Yes, Mr. Judge."

"Very well. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

The rubble photo is added to the Court Record.

**Cross-examination of Lina's testimony # 2**

_______I should press her for more info. _

"Hold it! Ms. Inverse, is it true you were scared?"

"What, Mr. Law Man? I Shouldn't be?"

"For starters, the place was dark and you were all alone."

"Of course. The eerie atmosphere is more than enough to scare even the strongest fighter."

Phoenix sweats at what she said. _______If I were you, I would be so scared that I'll die on the spot._

"Tell me about it…even me as an expert swordsman, I get freaked out…" Gourry comments that he too would be very scared as well as Maya, who opinions, "Remind me NEVER visit that place…."

"Hold it! What is this 'mysterious sound' you heard?"

"I'm not sure but I did heard it. The victim was already dead when I heard it so…I guess it's not a big deal."

_______I should press her more._

"Would you please identify the kind of sound you heard?"

"It was something like a ghastly squeak."

Edgeworth quotes her last part, "….'ghastly squeak'"?

"Yes that's what I heard."

The judge sees that it's an important piece of info he asks to add it in her testimony.

"The sound I heard was a ghastly squeak."

"Hold it! You used your fireball spell, correct?"

"Yes. I was freaked out. Sorry for the damage I caused. I suppose the owner wouldn't come against me."

Edgeworth informs Lina that, "The place has been abandoned for many years but even so it belonged to someone."

Lina steers her stare away nervously.

"Hold it! Can you clarify your statement of 'nothing happened'?"

"Sure. After the smoked was cleared from my fireball attack, I realized there was a large rat standing there."

Phoenix sweats with the idea of imaging a large rat close to him. _______Imaging a large rat sends chills up my spine…_

Edgeworth clarifies that the 'ghastly squeak' she heard was that of the rat. Since she stated she saw it after the clearing of the smoke, the sound she heard resembles the closest.

"That's enough," said the judge when he bangs his gavel. "You caused damage to abandoned property and the rubbles in the photograph are proof of that."

"The lack of eyewitnesses is proof enough that the entire damage and murder was caused by none other than the defendant Ms. Lina Inverse herself. Your Honor, the evidence is more than enough for an instant guilty verdict." Edgeworth bows then stands, "Unless….the defense can prove something else."

A nervous Lina asks, "Something bad gonna's happen to me, right?"

_______That was quick…._

"Any objections, Mr. Wright? I'm ready to pronounce my verdict."

_______Think, Phoenix, think!_

"Mr. 'Wright' Person, hurry!" "Nick, hurry!" Gourry and Maya urge Phoenix to hurry. The judge's gavel is about to strike.

"Objection! Ms. Inverse!" Phoenix points his finger to Lina, "You still haven't testified the whole truth!"

"Wh-what truth?"

"There's something that has been bothering me for a while. And it's that 'boom' sound you heard BEFORE you arrived at the crime scene."

Lina immediately recalls the 'boom' sound she head before arriving at the scene itself. Lina regains her composure and enthusiastically decides to testify about the strange sound with a large smiling grin on her face.

"Your Honor, the defense demands that Ms. Inverse testify about the 'boom' sound." The judge hesitates. He is about to give his verdict but Edgeworth objects agrees to have the defendant testify about the 'boom' sound. She mentioned it while she was being questioned yesterday. The judge is slightly puzzled with the 'boom' sound too so he allows another testimony, with the condition however, is to find a critical contradiction or else. Gourry has been a puzzled for a while and tells Phoenix, "I don't know, Mr. 'Wright' Person, but I don't like where this testimony will lead…" "I agree, Nick." "Look let's hear her testify and see where this goes alright?"

**Lina's testimony # 3 – 'Boom' sound **

Cue allegro music.

"I was lying unconscious in some dark alley. When I woke, I heard the 'boom' sound. That's when I rushed to the crime scene and found that person already dead."

The judge complains why she withhold such important information until now. She said that her mind was blank now she's completely ready to testify. Lina was looking forward to this…but little she knows what's going to happen afterwards. Phoenix proceeds with his cross-examination.

**Cross-examination of Lina's testimony # 3**

"Hold it! First off, how did you got there?"

"You mean the scene? Well I don't know exactly how but I found myself lying in the alley."

_That isn't right. Didn't she mentioned that she arrived here by a spell? I must press her harder._

"Ms. Inverse, no one randomly appears in a scene without a reason."

"I agree with Mr. Wright here. First of all, how did you arrived at the crime scene?"

"A-alright…I-I ended up in the alley…by a spell."

The courtroom goes wild again but the judge bangs his gavel as he asks, "You mean magic?"

"Yes, someone used magic to transport me and my friends to this world. By friends, I refer to Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis."

"Wait a second, defendant , are you saying you're NOT from this world?"

Lina raises her arm up as she embarrassingly replies, "Correct."

"That explains your unusual clothing and that of your friends as well; so from what era you're originally from?"

"Ok, Mr. Judge….ancient times. To be more specific, medieval era."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!"

Of course, nobody believes it. But judging by her clothes and skills, it's now proven. Phoenix and Maya were the first to learn this. Edgeworth remains stiff in disbelief with his eyes wide-open as he has nothing to say…or object.

Phoenix asks, "Eh…would you mind telling the person who used that spell on you?"

"Mr. Law Man, I told you already. It doesn't have nothing to do with the case," said Lina rolling her eyes. Phoenix sweats in embarrassment._____Oh boy….time to move on_

"Hold it!" Phoenix slams his desk then points his finger at her. "What is that 'boom' sound you heard? Elaborate and give some details!"

"If I'm not mistaken, it was the sound of…. something shooting out of a weapon."

"Lina, are you sure of what you heard?!"

"Yes, Mr. Law Man! Sure I'm sure! Then when I arrived…I saw it lying next to the victim. Out of curiosity, I picked it up and looked at it."

Phoenix looks like he's going to die on his defense bench upon hearing her statement._____ "WHAT?! I don't believe at all!"_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. She isn't lying, Wright." Edgeworth shows a nifty-looking weapon to the court. It's a pistol. "…and this where the fun really begins: it has fingerprints of both the victim AND the defendant; meaning the defendant is no other than Ms. Lina Inverse herself."

_______I wanna die…. _Phoenix can't stop sweating over and over. He slams his bench and says that no one was sure about the gun. It could've been any weapon. Even detective Gumshoe wasn't sure but Edgeworth says that it doesn't take someone stupid to guess that what she heard was a gunshot.

Gourry yells out to her, "Lina! Why...!" The judge angrily asks her, "Defendant, why your fingerprints are on that weapon?!"

Nervously, she replies, "E-eh….you see…I saw it on the floor and since I'm a curious creature, I decided to look at it. I don't know much about machines and modern gizmos. I was just curious. O-oh yeah! My gloves had blood on them so I briefly took them off and touched the thing."

"I told you, Mr. 'Wright' Person. I don't like where this testimony is going." Gourry is the first to worry about Lina's recent statement. He gets worried that checking up on a foreign weapon will make her more suspicious until she's rendered guilty. Phoenix can't stop his embarrassing sweat. _______Oh crap….we're doomed._

The judge then bangs his gavel. He states it's clear that she's the one who killed the victim with a gun (her fingerprints are on it) and burned his body with magic. Then he states that she kneeled next to him to push the body aside having her hands covered in blood. He also states that she caused damage to the property to hide her crime and because of her background, she's the only one capable of doing that. This ends Lina's final cross-examination.

"Any objections before I give my verdict?," asks the judge.

"No, Your Honor. This trial is dubbed 'The Easiest' in courtroom history." Edgeworth notices Phoenix's overly sweating speechless state. "What's the matter, Wright? Speechless? That's ok. There's always another case."

"Mr. Law Man! You promised me that I'll be innocent!" Lina begins to overly sweat as well as to cry. Tears begin streaming through her eyes. Gourry grabs Phoenix by the collar and says aloud, "Mr. 'Wright' Person! Lina…she's going to be guilty! Why are you letting this happen?!" Amelia and Zelgadis are also shocked from the upcoming verdict.

"I will now pronounce my verdict. The court finds the defendant Lina Inverse…."

"HOLD IT!"

The judge asks, "Who said 'hold it'? Was it you, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix replies, "No…"

"Was it you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth replies, "No, Your Honor."

"Then who's the one that said 'hold it'?"

"It was me," says a mysterious figure who appears out of nowhere floating above the witness stand.

The judge says, "it's a relief…." But widens his eyes upon looking up the figure. "Who are you?!"

Lina and her friends recognize the voice and look up to the figure to find that it's none other than…

"XELLOS!"

_______Who? What? Where…?_

The judge, shocked, asks, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The floating figure replies, "Before I give out my name, I will let you know that Lina Inverse is absolutely innocent."

The courtroom erupts in shock. After all, she's going to have her guilty verdict. How this person knows the defendant is completely innocent? Amazed, the judge bangs his gavel three times demanding order and asks, "How do you know the defendant is innocent?"

"Because I am witness of this whole incident," was the reply.

"Objection!" Edgeworth objects, "There was no witness at the day of the crime. The defendant was asked over and over if there were witnesses. She replies countless times 'no'".

"You don't understand. There was a witness. I was there at the time of the incident. I saw the whole thing."

The judge says, "I-If so, then you must testify!"

The figure says, "Believe me. I even have solid proof that will prove Lina's innocence."

Then the judge says, "Before we let you testify, first we'll take a brief 10 minute break." The judge bangs his gavel for break time.

_______Date: March 11 Time: 11:59 am Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 3_

_____"_Lina! Who in the world is that floating person?!"

"Mr. Law Man, that guy is Xellos. He's our friend and helps us in our hour of need."

Phoenix doubts of Xellos upon getting his first impression of him. Xellos might be planning of making up some testimony to let Lina go or maybe his testimony might be the truth. Whatever it is, Phoenix doesn't have a favorable view of Xellos. Still, Xellos' upcoming testimony is his last resource. His testimony might make or break Lina Inverse.

"Well, Mr. Law Man, it's time to return."

_______Lina believes that this Xellos person might help her but why would he do that? Unless, Xellos has some mysterious agenda of his own. In fact, he has his own reason of wanting Lina to be innocent but why? Oh well that doesn't matter now. I have to focus on this case now._

_________Date: March 11 Time: 12:09 pm Location: District Court Courtroom No. 5_

"Court is again in session. Mr. Edgeworth, did you prepared your witness?"

"Yes I did although the witness' personal behavior is unusual."

"I see. Then summon your witness." Xellos takes his stand by appearing directly via teleport.

Edgeworth asks, "Witness. Um…name and….occupation?"

The witness replies, "I am Xellos, and well, let's say I'm a priest."

The judge asks, "Priest of what?"

"Sorry but that is a secret." The judge then asks for his testimony for which Xellos delivers right away.

**Xellos' testimony # 1 – Witness' Full Account**

"Well, I arrived to this world shortly after Lina. However, I first arrived to the scene itself. Then I saw the victim with a mysterious man. Like Lina, I too heard a 'boom' shot. Oh yeah, It was a weapon; was it? Yes, I saw the man who used it against the mysterious man. By the way, I have no idea of the mysterious man. The place was so dark that it was hard to see. Anyway, the man used the gun but it resulted ineffective. The mysterious man hit the victim on his back before burning him with his magic. By the time Lina arrived, the victim was already dead and the mysterious man disappeared. Suddenly, I left."

The judge, still amazed, says, "That is…eh, certainly…a long testimony. Witness, are you serious about seeing another WITNESS?"

Xellos replies, "Yes. There was another man. Indeed, I swear."

"Then we will have to prove it with a cross-examination," said the judge. The final cross-examination starts.

**Cross-examination of Xellos' testimony # 1**

Phoenix Wright starts his question asking how Xellos arrived (literally) to the modern world. Xellos replies that he too is from the same era as Lina. Shortly, Phoenix asks where Xellos was at the time Lina and company arrived to their world. The Trickster Priest replies that he just suddenly popped out of nowhere. He explains that he always does that. He appears to help when Lina and friends least expect it.

_I wonder what Lina was doing before she arrived to this world….I should press him._

"Mr. Xellos. What Lina, I mean, Ms. Inverse, was doing before arriving to…uh, this world?"

"Normally it's not my concern what Lina does. I do follow around, however. If memory serves, she was in a fight against someone. Her friends were there too." "Who?" "What do you mean 'who'? I'm talking about Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis. Anyway…"

Phoenix then asks about the 'boom' shot. Of course, they learn that the shot they heard was from a gun. Being a ancient creature, he obviously doesn't know about it; let alone have any knowledge of modern technology. Xellos indeed heard the 'boom' shot but since he was the first to arrive (the alley is a straight path narrow so it's easy for him to arrive at the scene), he heard the shot much closer. He testifies that he saw the victim with the weapon and he used it but the mysterious man blocks his shot with magic. Phoenix asks next about the mysterious man's description. Xellos only replies that he was wearing robes. He couldn't exactly say how but indeed the man was wearing robes. Phoenix slams his hands and demands Xellos to reply if he, too, can use magic. He says that Xellos could've illuminated the room with his magic. Xellos confirms that indeed he does magic but didn't bother using it to illuminate the room (that statement stuns Phoenix). He explains there was faint light from the alley so he was able to witness the scene of crime and got to glimpse of the mysterious man. He couldn't see his face well. Afterwards, he saw how the mysterious man hit the victim on the back of his neck causing him to faint. Then he witnessed the very moment that the man was burned to crisp with the mysterious man's magic. Shortly after his death, Lina arrives at the scene of crime. He explains that she was shocked with what she saw. Of course, she didn't notice his presence. Anyway, she kneeled next to him to perform a healing spell. She couldn't do it because the victim was already dead. Neither himself or Lina knew the victim. Since he knows of Lina's attitude, he saw how she wrecked the corner with her magic. It wasn't her intention but she gets scared easily. She later learned of a rat that passed by. As soon he heard outside sound, he suddenly left. The outside sound, of course, was that of the police when they came to take Lina away. He will now show how he viewed the whole scene and the moment Lina arrived with his magic by forming mirror-style spell that replays the entire crime scene. He displays it for the court. The court pays very close attention to this. The court is shocked with what they see just now.

"W-well, this does seem decisive evidence. However, I can't see the mysterious man's face. How can we know if there was really such witness?"

_________Hmm…there was a witness I knew it but from here…_

The judge looks at the defense and asks if he knew about the mysterious man. Phoenix says he does so the judge asks for proof that there was such witness. Phoenix presents the crime photo and points out to the faint-looking face. This proves indeed there was a witness and that's the mysterious man Xellos testified about. Now it's proven that there was a witness and also the true murderer. Lina's innocence is now established but the mysterious man must be found and captured. The judge demands further investigation from both defense and prosecution. The identity of the victim must also be revealed. By tomorrow, both sides must have their evidence ready. The judge adjourns the court.

**Part 3**

**--Court Record (update)--**

**Xellos' testimony ("I saw a mysterious man at the time of the murder."); Gun with both victim and Lina's prints; rubble photo. **

**Profile (update)**

**Xellos??, male**

**A priest who is mysterious as his origin. Apparently Lina's friend. Witnessed the whole crime scene.  
**

_________Date: March 11 Time: 3:01 pm Location: Underground Unnamed Bar_

Phoenix, Maya, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis and Xellos return to the scene of crime. Phoenix has been given a bad eye to Xellos the whole way. To Phoenix, Xellos hides something but doesn't dare himself to ask. He senses that Xellos might be more than what he thinks he looks. Maya notices his puzzled look and asks, "Nick, what's the matter?"

"It's about that Xellos person." "Really? I think Mr. Xellos is cool." "You think so? I don't about you but there's more to him than meets the eye." "Are you saying Mr. Xellos is something else?" "Maybe. I don't understand why he appeared out of nowhere to help Lina. He has his own reason." Xellos looks back to Phoenix. It seems that he is hearing the conversation. Xellos notices of Phoenix looking at him suspiciously. He begins to slightly worry that Phoenix might press him for his true identity…or his true intentions. Because of this, Xellos dislikes Phoenix. Afterwards, they enter the scene itself.

Zelgadis asks Xellos where he witnessed the murder. Xellos replies that he viewed the crime scene from a dark corner to his left and there was a table and a chair, where he sat. He saw the mysterious man and the victim by the bar stand where drinks were once served. Phoenix asks if Xellos is sure with what he saw. Xellos claims that he's 100 percent sure with what he saw including the murder itself. He saw how the victim was killed with the mysterious man's magic. He even got to describe the man: the murderer was wearing robes! To confirm Xello's claim, the gang walks around the place to find the mysterious murderer but the place is too dark for them to find even with Amelia and Zel's light spell. As the gang wanders the place for possible new evidence, Phoenix notices a faint light coming from the corner where Lina launched her fireball attack.

Phoenix discovers a stairway that goes down to even a lower basement so off he goes but with caution.

_________Date: March 11 Time: 3:23 pm Location: Lower Basement of Underground Unnamed Bar_

_________What is this place? The basement? It's even darker and colder…_

Completely unarmed like always, Phoenix ventures out to the lower basement without knowing who or what would happen next. As expected, he accidently bumps into something. It turns to be a random man wearing a white suit. The suit gives an illumination of its own. The man is also blind. Phoenix apologizes for bumping to him. The other man forgives. Now it's time for Phoenix to ask some questions.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Greetings, fellow friend. I'm afraid that I lost my memory. Therefore, I forget my name. However, I can tell you that I'm a wanderer."

"You….wanderer? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I was giving myself a tour. I like to explore places like this."

_________Lair! _"Anyway, I would like to ask you some questions. For starters, were you here on the day of the murder?"

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking about?"

"What do you mean? You said you like to come…eh…here, so I assume you witnessed something like a murder."

"I'm sorry but murders are not my type. I dislike them."

"Eh…?" The man takes his leave as he walks to a darker area and says his final words before disappearing in the darkness. "I have nothing more to say. I shall now take my leave…" Phoenix tries to yell in vain to hold it but the man already left. Phoenix doesn't believe with what he just now see. The man apparently can use magic too so there's something definitely suspicious of him.

_________Date: March 11 Time: 3:31 pm Location: Underground Unnamed Bar_

Phoenix returns upstairs where Maya is the first to notice. She asks what happened and he says that he met a mysterious man but not exactly as Xellos testified. The man was wearing everyday clothing but apparently can use magic so he's somehow suspicious. Still in doubt, Phoenix rushes over to Xellos to demand him to answer if he saw what he thought he saw. Xellos replies once more that he's sure of what he witnessed. His evidence "spell" even proved it. "Xellos, if you were lying…"

"Mr. Lawyer Man, I assure you that I wasn't lying and I told you what I saw with details." Phoenix separates Xellos from the rest of the group so he can ask this one question that has been bothering him for a while: "Xellos, who are you?" Suddenly, 5 PURPLE psyche-locks appear on Xellos. He says, waving his finger, "Sorry, but that is a secret." Worried that Phoenix might force him to reveal his true identity (and his true intentions), Xellos decides to take his leave. He walks past Phoenix, opens his eyes without looking at him and says, "I will tell you this with certainty: Lina Inverse is innocent. Period." By the time Phoenix looks back, Xellos already disappeared into thin air._______Whatever he is or does, it's up to nothing good. They can be caught off-guard if they're not careful… _

"Nick, Nick!" Maya rushes towards Nick and asked for Xellos. Phoenix says that Xellos simply left. "What?! I can't believe it, Nick! How?" "Maya, Xellos can use magic too." "Oh yeah. I forgot." Maya pulls out a card and shows it to him. "Look what I found, Nick. This might be the ID card of the victim." Phoenix takes the card and sees it. The face in the ID looks familiar. Could it be the ex-owner of the underground bar? The name in the card reads "Al Machino" along with his address and date of birth. The ID card looks pretty old and hasn't been updated in ages. Phoenix isn't sure whether to accept the card or not but anyway, he adds it to the Court Record. "So you found the victim's identity…" That voice is Edgeworth's.

"Yeah. His name seems to be 'Al Machino'."

"I remember that name. He was arrested multiple times but he always paid bails. Eventually he went broke and ended up homeless."

"I didn't knew you knew him…"

"I prosecuted him once…Anyway, he was the once owner of this bar. He was one of the buyers and sellers of the black market. In addition to him manage this bar, he also managed black market payments."

"So this bar was part of his black market business…."

"Yes…"

"But he had teenagers in his bar…"

"In case you didn't knew, he was also in the prostitution business. He gathered teenagers and had them do risky tasks. He was one of the richest man in the black market….and also a ruthless killer…."

_________It seems that after paying endless amount of bails, he went broke and ended up homeless…_ "I guess who ever killed must've 'wiped' him off…"

"It seems so…" Just then, detective Gumshoe appears right between Wright and Edgeworth. "I heard what you guys said. The victim was an ex-owner of this bar…now it makes sense, pal."

Well it doesn't take someone dumb to realize it. "Here's his ID." Phoenix shows the victim's ID card to Gumshoe.

"Ah yeah, pal. Now I remember him. You had no idea how troublesome that guy was. No one ever heard of him after his final bail…so maybe he became homeless and lived here until his death. A sad end if you ask me, pal." Afterwards, the homeless man's autopsy report has been updated in the Court Record with the victim's actual name.

Phoenix proceeds to tell Edgeworth and Gumshoe about his encounter with an another mysterious man. However, it's nothing as Xellos testified. The other man was wearing a contemporary suit instead of Xellos' account of the robes. He's not sure whether to believe it or not but he claims that indeed he met a man. He goes on describing the man and ends when he said about the man disappearing with his magic. None other person would've done it. Edgeworth thinks for a while and then snaps that the man Phoenix saw was the mysterious man that Xellos testified. Phoenix objects because he wasn't wearing the robes Xellos testified but Edgeworth says that magic isn't something people normally perform. He also adds that it's rare for a common person to be in a abandoned place such as this. If the man disappeared with his magic, chances are that it's the mysterious man that Phoenix saw and therefore the true murderer of Al Machino. Phoenix tells him when he was about to ask questions, the man disappeared. It's becoming clear that the 'random' man is actually the mysterious man. Gumshoe decides to set up check points all over the city to track down the mysterious man and have him in police custody for the trial tomorrow. Afterwards, they leave and Phoenix and gang decide to visit the detention center to see how Lina is going.

_________Date: March 11 Time: 5:16 pm Location: Detention Center_

By the time Phoenix and company arrive at the detention center, Lina is already there waiting for them. Her head lowered with her arms crossed over her. It's clear that she's still depressed and her current state gives her a gloomy mood. Lina feels that she may not make the next day…

"Hang there, Lina. Tomorrow is the day I'll set you free. Just like I promised." Phoenix tries his best to encourage her with his words. Lina feels some spark of hope so she slightly raises her head. "Mr…Law…Man…."

Gourry gets closer to the glass wall encouraging Lina to hang there until she's free of murder charge. Amelia follows up by telling her everything will be over soon. Hey! After all, they have to return to their world so they can finish their fight. This snaps Phoenix and causes him to question about the battle they had before arriving to the contemporary world. Lina insists that it doesn't have nothing to do with the current case. Phoenix says it does.

"Phoenix, are you sure?," asks an alarmed Zelgadis.

"Yes. Think about it: you guys came to this modern world by magic. Since that is so, someone used that magic. Nobody does that kind of magic to transport from world to world. Only one person's magic is powerful enough to send you people to our world. And that might be the person you were fighting against."

A pregnant pause follows. They remain silent.

"I met with the mysterious man. He wasn't wearing robes as your friend Xellos testified but the man was blind and apparently can use magic because he disappeared before I got to ask him questions."

"Blind man…"

"Excuse me. What did you said?" Phoenix heard Lina's mumble. It seems to Phoenix that Lina somehow knows the mysterious man. Then he adds, "….in addition, the mysterious man is also murderer of the victim, Al Machino, whose identity was finally revealed. If the autopsy report states that the victim's body was burnt without the whole place being burnt down, this means that mysterious man used magic. A powerful kind of magic."

Phoenix gets closer to the glass wall and proceeds to ask the number one question that he needs to know: "Lina, listen carefully. Do you know who the mysterious man is?" A silent Lina Inverse hides herself with 5 psyche-locks. The truth is now becoming clear to Phoenix. Lina knows the true identity of the mysterious man. Therefore the true killer of Al Machino and the one who sent Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis to the contemporary modern world.

Phoenix takes out his magatama without wasting time and begins his questions for the truth.

"Take that!"

**Lina's magatama secret – Mysterious man's true identity**

"Lina, the truth is becoming clear to me now. You know the mysterious man's true identity."

Lina's scratches her head as she looks away, "Well, kinda…"

"What do you mean 'kinda'? I already told you, Lina, that only one person can use magic that powerful enough to send you and your friends to my world. And that person was the one you were fighting against before coming here."

"Well, Mr. Law Man. What you say is true but can you prove it? Like, I was fighting against that mysterious man and he used his magic to send me and my gang here?"

_________Again she's denying it?!_ "Here's the proof that you were fighting against the mysterious man…" Phoenix shows Lina's bloody gloves. "Take that!" Then proceeds, "How could you lie to me again about your OWN gloves? You were wearing these when you fought the mysterious man. You even had them the time you came to this world. You even admitted it in court yesterday. Why, Lina? Explain to me!" Lina gets jumpy and begins to sweat bullets. "I'm sorry, Mr. Law Man," says Lina between sobs. "It's not normal of me to behave like this…." "I understand. This is your first time in a trial after those so-called crimes you committed in your world. However, no matter where you are, you must never lie. Understood?" Lina sobs over and over and apologizes, "I'm …sorry…Mr. Law Man…" 4 locks break at the same time._ Amazing! But there's still one lock left…_

"Now let's end this, shall we? I already told you that I met the mysterious man, correct?" Lina replies, "Yes." Phoenix continues, "The mysterious man however wasn't wearing the robes Xellos repeatedly testified. I think I'm beginning to see how." Lina asks, "what do you mean?" "The mysterious man uses magic like you but his magic is far more powerful. He did something else to the victim before killing him with his magic (other than knocking him on the neck that is)."

"Really? Then tell me what it is!" "That that!" Phoenix says that the mysterious man switched clothes with the victim. He wore the victim's clothes before burning his body. He also says that somehow with his magic, the mysterious man made his robes disappear. Lina can barely believe what she just heard. "I-I can't believe it…Mr. Law Man, is this true?" "It's very likely to be that way. There's no solid proof, of course, but at least that's what it looks like." "Mr. Law Man…."

"There's one last detail I remember and that you should be aware of. Other than blindness, the color of his hair was crimson violet." This last statement caught Lina off-guard. She has no other choice but to surrender now. No longer she can't hide or lie anything. "Alright, Mr. Law Man. You got me. I'll tell you now. His real name…" The last lock brakes.

**Unlock Successful**

"Mr. Law Man, Maya, pay close attention to the name I'll say now…the one you saw and described to me in detail…was R-r-r…Rezo the Red Priest."

Rezo's name is finally revealed. Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis are shocked just to hear that name. Zelgadis asks desperately if that is true and Lina replies that yes, Rezo is here in Phoenix's world. Now it's finally established that the mysterious man mentioned so much is actually Rezo the Red Priest. He was the one Lina and company were fighting against and the one who sent them to the modern world. Of course, neither Phoenix and Maya have no clue on Rezo so Phoenix asks, "Pardon but who is Rezo?"

"This is a bit complicated, Mr. Law Man, but I'll be brief." Lina proceeds with her explanation. "Rezo was a priest well known in our world for his red robes, his miracles and powerful magic. Not just any magic, but white, black and shamanic magic as well. By the way, you already learned what white and black magic means but shamanic magic is the one that uses the four elements: fire, earth, water, air. Most people who do magic, do shamanic like me. Anyway, he was also one of the Five Great Sages of our time. He had his defects, however. For instance, he was born blind on both eyes. He always did his miracles to other people but somehow, he never managed to cure his own eyesight. Another is that he had Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu in his eyes (which you don't need to know right now, Mr. Law Man)."

Zelgadis follows up, "Rezo was also the one who turned me into a chimera. He was one of my relatives…" Maya asks, "Why was that?" "I wanted to be stronger but he misunderstood and that's when he turned me into this you see today."

"The thing is…Rezo is already dead. Back in our world, we defeated him. Time passed and we learned that somehow he revived again so we went to his chambers and fought him."

"Wait a minute, Lina. Are you saying that Rezo is DEAD?!"

"Rezo had more copies of himself. The first time we killed him was in some ruins. The second time was in destroyed city so this was the third time we were fighting against him."

"So basically you were fighting a copy?", asks Maya. Lina nods.

_It seems that every time he resurrects, he becomes more powerful and stronger. His magic was more than enough to surpass space and time. Enough to send Lina and her friends to our world._

"Our hope in defeating Rezo will stop him from reviving again. Otherwise, his next revival might destroy the world…"

"Nick! We have to destroy that copy!" "But Maya the trial comes first. Besides we have yet to know if the police were able to capture him…."

_He must be at the trail by tomorrow. He must be!_

"Since Rezo will be at the trial tomorrow, you have to concentrate on giving Lina the acquittal so we can continue fighting him where we left off," suggests Zelgadis. After all, the trial comes first.

Then this warps up our investigation for today but before we go… "Lina, you don't mind writing me an affidavit about the mysterious man's true identity?" "Huh?" The word 'affidavit' is too hard for Lina to grasp. "Like a letter or memo…" "Ah! Now I get it, Mr. Law Man." Lina writes her affidavit and then gives it to Phoenix, who adds it to the court record.

"See you tomorrow morning, Lina."

"You bet!"

Everybody waves good bye to Lina before leaving the detention center.

The gang decide to stay the night again at Phoenix's office. Tomorrow will be last day to prove Lina's innocence and the evidence he has is now solid. Rezo will be there, of course, thus the real challenge will begin the very next day.

**Part 4 (trial)**

**--Court Record (update)--**

**Al's ID card; Lina's affidavit ("The mysterious man's real name is Rezo , the Red Priest."); Al's autopsy report updated. **

**Profiles (update)**

**Rezo??, male**

**Known as the Red Priest. True identity of the mysterious man. His powers are far more powerful than Lina's.**

_________Date: March 12 Time: 9:51 am Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 3_

_________This is it…_

"Good morning, Lina."

"Morning, Mr. Law Man. Maya. Today is the day you will set me free." Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis follow suit with their morning greetings. They vow to finish the fight against the third copy of Rezo once the verdict is given.

"Rezo will be the witness without a doubt, Wright. You should be aware that he isn't the kind of person who draws to questioning," warns Zelgadis. Phoenix indeed is well aware especially with what he saw yesterday. Instead of his usual psychological warfare, he will rely on evidence. It's the only way to get Rezo off-guard.

"Mr. 'Wright' Person, is it ok for me to stand between you and Maya again?," asks Gourry smiling. "I want to see Lina's verdict with my very own eyes." Phoenix and Maya nods in agreement. Phoenix knows that Gourry wouldn't want to miss the verdict of his beloved for nothing in the world. Amelia and Zelgadis will sit again in the audience level above Phoenix's side.

"Let's do this, Nick! For our world and theirs!" Maya cheers Nick that everything will be alright. Phoenix nods. _Yeah! Let's get this thing over. Right here. Right now._

___________Date: March 12 Time: 10:00 am Location: District Court Courtroom No. 5_

The judge bangs his gavel and speaks, "Today's trial will decide the fate of the defendant Lina Inverse. Both sides must have their conclusive evidence ready. Now yesterday's testimony left us with an unexpected twist."

"Yes, Your Honor, about the mysterious man," says Edgeworth with a document in his hand. "He was found and captured yesterday night by members of the police."

"Mr. 'Wright' Person, they captured Rezo…" whispers Gourry to Phoenix._________Finally._

"Has his identity been revealed?," asks the judge.

"Soon it will be, Your Honor, as soon the witness takes stand."

"I was also wondering about the victim's identity…has it been revealed?"

"Your Honor, the name of the victim was Al Machino. He used to be owner of the underground bar and he was also arrested multiple times," says Phoenix. "So this Pichino was the dead guy…," says Gourry rubbing a finger over his chin._________It's Al Machino, Gourry…_

"Al Machino…his name brings distant memories…Now let's continue with the trial."

"Indeed. I will now call the mysterious man to the witness stand." Edgeworth calls Rezo in, but of couse, he doesn't know that the mysterious man is INDEED Rezo, the Red Priest. The judge doesn't know it either but Phoenix knows and he's going to prove it.

The shocked looks of Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis skyrocket as soon Rezo takes his position on the witness stand. "Re…" Lina tries to yell at Rezo from the defendant's seat and she even tries to stand up but Phoenix instructs her that she must remain seated with her mouth shut. She must hear his testimony first before anything.

"Witness…um, name and…um, occupation…?" Edgeworth seems to be paralyzed by Rezo's presence.

"Can I start my testimony?" asks the man not wearing his usual red robes but wearing a white business suit.

"Wait a minute, witness! First, we need your name and occupation!" The judge is quite surprised that a witness wants to start a testimony without identifying itself. Still, Rezo insists to start his testimony right now.

"Witness, wouldn't you mind testify about your identity?" Phoenix asks. "Mr. 'Wright' Person, you already know who he is!" "Yes, Gourry, but the rest of the court doesn't know so he has to testify on that."

"I wouldn't mind." Rezo agrees. That way his identity can be revealed…after a certain trick.

The judge objects saying that it's not necessary but the man says his following testimony indeed has relation to the murder so the judge agrees and Rezo proceeds with his testimony.

**Mysterious man's testimony # 1 -- Identification**

"I will let you know that before anything, I'm just a traveler. I just happened to appear at that place. If you need to know what I was doing, I was just sightseeing. As for Lina Inverse, I don't remember seeing her. She's just a mere stranger to me."

"Grrrrrrrr….Rezo…" hisses Gourry. Maya tells him to calm down and let Phoenix take over. Lina is more than ready to blow Rezo off but she is reminded to remain seated.

___________So you think you don't know Lina Inverse? She knows you far too well and I will prove it! _

The first cross-examination round begins.

**Cross-examination of Mysterious man's testimony #1**

"Mr. 'Wright' Person, any of us who fought against him know who he is."

___________Right, Gourry. Time to present that evidence right now. _

"Objection!" Phoenix pulls out Lina's affidavit from the court record and shows it to the witness. "You claim that the defendant Lina Inverse doesn't know you. But I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" asks the man.

"Because she knows you far too well. She even knows your name."

"Mr. Wright. If that is true, then say the name already!" The judge awaits the defense's response.

_Oh boy…here it goes... _"It's…" All eyes of Maya, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis and Lina are on Phoenix as he responds. "Rezo. Yes, the true name of the mysterious man is Rezo, the Red Priest."

"Wh..what?!"

"Woo-hoo! You did it, Mr. Law Man!," shouts Lina from her defendant seat. "You go, Mr. 'Wright' Person!" Gourry pats Phoenix on his shoulder while Maya says, "Wow, Nick! You did it."

"Well done, sir…but can you prove that Lina indeed knew my name. You must remember that Rezo can be anyone."

He has a point. Phoenix shows Lina's bloody gloves. "Take that! Lina knew you because you were fighting against her before sending her to this world. She was wearing this at the time of the fight."

"I see…but someone has to have motive to fight against someone like Rezo. If you can prove the reason she was fighting against me, then your argument is approved."

___________Again he's denying it?!_ "For starters, you were blind on both eyes. Secondly, she knew you were a powerful magician. Therefore, a powerful opponent. And finally, she knew you had Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu in one of your eyes. Does the latter familiar to you?"

"Sha…sh…How dare you bring that up…?" The man begins to sweat nervously.

"Mr. Wright, can you explain who is this Ruby-Eye Shaladingo thing?" asks the judge.

It's Shabranigdu, Your Honor. "No, but this man does." Phoenix points his finger to the man.

"You do, witness. Would you please explain?"

"It's none of your business….," responds the man still sweating bullets.

"So you admit, witness, that you're Rezo, the Red Priest?"

"I remember that we met yesterday at the basement of the underground bar and when I tried to question you, you disappeared using your magic. There's one detail I remember well: the color of your hair is crimson violet."

"Stop it! Just stop!" Rezo bursts out. "I admit that I'm Rezo. Period. There everybody happy now?!" A silent pause lingers the courtroom.

"Now that we now know the witness' name, let's continue with the trial. Shall we? Witness, testify about the time you were at the crime scene." Edgeworth had to break in some way or the other. The trial can go on and on with non-relevant material.

"Thank you." Now that Rezo's name is established, he now gives his second testimony.

**Rezo's testimony # 2 – Presence at the crime scene**

"I admit that I came to this world like Lina did. I arrived at that place and I didn't knew how I got there. I was just there. It was completely empty and no one was there. Nobody saw me."

"Witness, you too come from the ancient era like the defendant?" asks the judge.

"Yes as you put it, from ancient times."

"You were at the underground bar too, were you?"

"As you put it, yes."

"Are you sure that the place was empty and that no one saw you?"

"Yes."

___________Damn he's lying again…gotta hit him harder and faster _

**Cross-examination of Rezo's testimony # 2**

"Objection!" It doesn't take Phoenix long to object at Rezo's last statement of him claiming nobody seeing him. Phoenix takes out Xellos' testimony and shows it to Rezo.

"You must enjoy lying, Mr. Rezo."

"What do you mean?"

"You claim that no one saw you. However, you are mistaken because there was a witness."

"What?"

Phoenix nods. "Yes, and he saw the moment the murder was committed."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

___________Not again…_ "This witness saw the very moment the victim was burnt to death with magic of a certain someone." This statement stuns Rezo.

"Wright, are you forgetting that the last witness stated that Rezo was wearing the robes at the time of the murder? This witness however isn't wearing any robes. If he is a priest, then why he wears everyday clothing?"

"Mr. Edgworth has a point. This raises another issue: is Rezo the man Xellos saw? The place was dark and almost impossible to recognize a face…"

"I knew that, Your Honor, but Xellos did testified that Rezo was wearing his robes. He could've simply recognize him." Phoenix's eyes stab across the courtroom.

"Objection! Did you forget, Wright, that Xellos didn't used his magic to illuminate the room to avoid himself getting noticed? He remained in his place and described that he was wearing only his robes."

"Objection! Xellos testified that he didn't bother to illuminate the room. He knew the person in it and decided not to intervene because he could've got himself noticed."

"Objection! Are you saying that Xellos knew about Rezo? Are you insane? Of course he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!"

Phoenix slams his bench. "Yes he did. He arrived to this world at the same time Lina did. He was also the first to arrive at the scene of crime before Lina. But most importantly, he was present at the time Lina was fighting against that man. Therefore, Xellos knew of Rezo because of Lina."

"Mr. 'Wright' Person, Rezo came to your world wearing his robes, right? How did he got to change them?" Gourry is puzzled by the fact Rezo was wearing his robes the time they were fighting against him but now all of a sudden, Rezo is now wearing everyday clothing. Gourry (as well as everyone else) wants to know how that happen.

"Witness, you normally wear robes, correct? If that is so, then why aren't you wearing them now? All priests are wear their robes."

"Well…."

"Answer the question, witness." The judge is getting impatient. He demands answer from the witness.

"I just had to. My robes were dirty when I got here to this world. There was no place to wash them so I just changed my clothes."

"Damn you, Rezo! You're lying," exclaims Lina from her seat. "Mr. Rezo, if you were to change clothes, you should had brought something else with you, a bag for instance." Phoenix wouldn't think of Rezo bringing a bag to change his clothes so he has to think from another perspective.

"We examine the entire crime scene and there was no bag…what the…!" Edgeworth now finds out that Rezo never brought a bag but instead did something else for clothing exchange.

"Now you see where I'm going, Edgeworth. Rezo is a powerful magician and he can do anything with his magic. For him to do his clothing exchange, someone was needed. Since nobody goes to that place, only one person did."

"Who was it, Mr. Wright?," asks the judge. "The victim, obviously, Al Machino." Phoenix points out to the autopsy report. "You see, Your Honor, this autopsy report states that the victim's body was entirely burnt."

"The updated report with the victim's name…."

"Yes, Your Honor. It also states that he wasn't wearing any clothes at the time of his death."

"So Nick, the victim was naked?" Seems so…" "Mr. 'Wright' Person, where did the robes disappear to?"

___________Gourry's right. If Rezo exchanged his clothes, then why the victim wasn't wearing his robes….? Think, Phoenix, think_

"Now may I ask a question?" asks Rezo.

"Certainly, witness," replies the judge.

"Why I would want to exchange my robes? My robes are sacred and one of a kind. I wouldn't ever exchange it with a commoner."

___________Let's put it this way: Rezo would never exchange his robes on a normal basis. The only way he could do that is to…oh boy…my mind's gone blank…think….all he needed to do…was to…kill the victim? … Wait a sec! It may seem that Rezo killed the victim to exchange his robes, wear the victim's clothing and make his own robes disappear with magic. If that is true, then…Rezo is murder._

"Rezo."

"Yes…?"

"The defense…" Phoenix stretches his finger straight to Rezo. "…formally accuses you of murder."

"What the…?!" Rezo begins to sweat nervously.

The courtroom goes wild over his statement. The judge shocked, asks the defense, "Are you insane? This is a grave situation! Are you sure what you're saying?"

"Your Honor, everything up to now points to Rezo. There's Lina's affidavit, responsible for Rezo's identity; then Xellos' testimony, the first to claim the presence of the mysterious witness and finally the autopsy report that states the victim was burnt entirely not before having his robes exchanged to avoid recognition. Hence there was no murder weapon because someone used magic. The murder weapon is obviously this man himself." Rezo still sweats bullets.

"Yeah! You go, Mr. Law Man!" Lina stands up to raise her arm in ecstatic cheer but reminds herself to remain seated before she gets into trouble.

A silent laugh is heard across the courtroom….but then it bursts into a loud laughter.

"…hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! You! Accuse the Great Rezo of murder?! I would like to see you try!"

"What?"

"Now why I would want to murder a commoner? He wasn't a match for me. I never knew him. For me to do that, I would need a motive of some sorts. Do I?"

"The witness has a point, Wright. He wouldn't happen to kill the victim just because he wanted to."

So did Rezo needed motive to kill the victim…?

"I hardly think so, Nick." Maya address to Phoenix that Rezo didn't actually needed motive to murder the victim. In fact, it might be unnecessary to prove a motive. "Yeah I agree with Maya, Mr. 'Wright' Person. Rizzo is evil so he must've killed the victim just to get him out of the way." ___________It's Rezo, Gourry….wait a sec! '...get him out of the way'?_

"Rezo…I mean, witness…um, would you mind testifying about the victim? I mean about your motive to strike against the victim."

"Yes, witness. Testify about you and the victim." The judge as well the rest of the court needs to know what Rezo was doing with the victim moments before the victim's death. Rezo hesitates but decides to testify anyway.

"…alright."

**Rezo's testimony # 3 – Rezo and the victim**

Cue allegro music

"I never knew the victim. He was in my way so I knocked him down but the fool got up and tried to fight me. That's when I blast him away with my magic. There happy now?"

"Just like I thought, Mr. 'Wright' Person…."

"So you're saying that the victim tried to fight you?" Asks the judge.

"Yes."

"What about the robe exchange?"

"That I did after knocking the victim down and before burning him with my magic."

_This confirms Xellos' account of Rezo knocking him on the back of the victim's neck._

"Why you did that?"

"Simple: If Lina Inverse came to this world and to that place, I would be recognized. That's why I did the exchange. I burned my robes so that if anyone comes by, they wouldn't start searching."

"By 'they', he means the police," says Edgeworth.

___________I don't think a cross-examination is needed for this one. This guy's motive for the victim is clear._

"Nick, Rezo came to this world at the same time Lina and company did. How Rezo ended up in that same place Lina did? I think Rezo's true motive wasn't for the victim but for someone else." ___________She's right! How did he got there in the first place? If he bother to show up where Lina was, then….oh-oh_

"Mr. Wright, do you think a cross-examination is needed?" The judge asks.

"No, Your Honor, because this witness motive wasn't for the victim. The victim was simply killed because he was in Rezo's way. If Rezo appeared at the same place the defendant did, his motive was something else."

"You're saying Rezo has his true motive?"

"Exactly, his true motive to kill a certain someone."

"WHAT?! Mr. Wright, this is critical. If you point out to someone else, you've just wasted our time. Now tell us who Rezo tried to kill in the first place…" Phoenix points out the profile of Lina Inverse.

"Your Honor, Rezo's true motive is to kill Lina Inverse."

"WHAT?! THE DEFENDANT?!"

The courtroom roars in shock as the widen-eyed judge asks, "…but why?"

"Simple: Lina, I mean the defendant, is Rezo's enemy. Not content with throwing her to this world, he followed up with the sole idea of killing her."

"Mr. Wright, are you saying that the defendant is the intended victim?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Murdering Lina Inverse was Rezo's top priority. He even showed up at the place where Lina was with the propose of killing her on the spot."

"What? Rezo tried to kill Lina?!" Phoenix looks annoyed at Gourry because of his cluelessness. "Come on, Gourry! You already knew this…."

"If Rezo considers the defendant his enemy, that means she tried to kill him at some point. Don't you think this might raise suspicion on her?" Says Edgeworth.

"Of course not! For starters, this man is evil. If he failed in killing her, he would at least make her suffer by framing her for murder."

"But Rezo comes from the ancient world. How did he made the police arrive at the crime scene?"

"Your Honor, he didn't need to seek them out. The reason why the police arrived fast because there was one nearby and Rezo, now with contemporary clothing, stumbled upon an officer."

"Indeed. There was an police officer nearby the day of the murder," confirms Edgeworth.

"It's unknown what he was doing before I met him in the basement but one thing remains for certain: this man tried to kill the defendant and nothing more."

Rezo doesn't stop sweating nervously. "Why you…." Phoenix continues.

"The sole reason why he wanted to kill her because of revenge. After all, she did defeated him twice."

"Twice?" Asks the judge.

"Yes. This man died a double death."

The roar of the courtroom turns even louder. "Nick! It's impossible for the dead to be revived. Let alone twice!" "Yeah but not for that guy."

"Wright, are you saying that this witness is his third revival?!" Phoenix nods.

"The one who killed him twice was the defendant Lina Inverse. However, she did it for a reason: because Rezo committed crimes that are beyond our imagination. With aid of her friends, she fought against him and successfully defeated him. When she learned about his second revival, she defeated him again. Now with his third revival, she sought to defeat him again but little she was aware that with every revival, Rezo becomes stronger thus enough to send Lina and her company to this world using a time transportation spell. Well, witness. Do you anything to say in all of this?"

"STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T…." Rezo yells an outburst all over the courtroom. He demands Phoenix to stop. Rezo sulking in weakness because of what the defense said, determines to confirm the whole truth…the dark truth. "What this man said was true. The one you see here before your eyes is my third revival. I wish to confirm every word that this fellow man said…this time the truth."

Rezo proceeds to tell the courtroom the entire dark truth. All eyes are laid down on Rezo as he tells his heinous crimes. He also tells about his revivals and how he was killed. Finally, he concludes with the present crime scene where he sent Lina and friends to the modern world, killed the homeless victim and framed Lina for murder.

After a moment of silence, the judge finally speaks up. "It seems that we arrived at the conclusion of this trial. The mysterious man was the evil magician the entire time and murderer of Al Machino. He tried to frame the defendant and hide himself away to avoid discovery. Without a doubt, this man is evil beyond all the evil witnessed in this world. I will now state my verdict. The court finds the defendant Lina Inverse not guilty." The judge concludes the trial with the bang of his gavel. Confetti of various colors fall upon the courtroom as Lina Inverse takes her final stand on the witness stand. "That is all. Court is adjourned."

___________Date: March 12 Time: 11:42 am Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 3_

"Yay! Mr. Law Man, you saved just like you promised." Lina finally shows her usual chipper smile as she rushes to hug him thanking him over and over his deed for her.

"Mr. 'Wright' Person, thank you! Thank you! I've made the best decision of my life asking you to defend Lina. Thank you!" Gourry does the same hug and soon the three of them find themselves hugging.

"Gourry, you weren't your jellyfish self. I'm so glad that you show your intelligence (at least for once) to save me." Lina still hugs Gourry tightly as he does with her. "Lina, I swear that I'll never let you go again…" A cough shakes them up as they break apart embarrassingly.

"Hey, Lina. You should get a room for that…." It was Maya who did it. "S-sorry….I was caught up….hehehe…"

"Congratulations, Lina," says Zelgadis as he goes over to shake Lina's hand. Lina does the same to him. "Thank you, Zel."

Amelia jumps up to Lina to give her a big sisterly hug. "Yay! Miss. Lina!! Yay!! You're finally free. See? Justice prevailed in the end. That Rezo got what he deserved. Mr. Phoenix did his excellent job defending you." Amelia turns her attention to Phoenix, who looks puzzled. "What's the matter with Mr. Phoenix?"

Maya asks, "What's the matter, Nick?"

"Now that you're innocent, Lina, how are you going to return to your world?"

Lina looks away as she replies, "...I'm not sure…."

Suddenly, they hear loud sounds. "What is that?" Asks Maya.

Phoenix replies, "I don't know but it comes from outside." They rush outside the courthouse to see what is happening. They can't believe what they're seeing.

___________W-WH-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! _

They find themselves destruction from the whole area close to the courthouse. Stores and buildings get badly damaged; some of them crumbled down. Injured people are all over the place as well as other people running for the lives. A large police force tries unsuccessfully to defeat a figure but they're quickly blown away. A familiar cynical laugh roars to the sky as they rise up to their horror that it's Rezo floating upwards and wearing his usual red robes with a staff in hand. They quickly realize Rezo is the one causing major damages with his magic.

"REZO!" Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis cry out loud in horror as Rezo notices them and says, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH ME?! PREPARE YOURSELEVS TO SUFFER!"

"Nick! Nick! What's going on?!" Asks a widen-eyed Maya as she grabs tightly on to Phoenix, who remain speechless.

**Part 5**

___________Date: March 12 Time: 12:01 pm Location: District Court Courthouse Square_

Lina and her comrades continue where they left off in their epic fight against the third copy of Rezo, the Red Priest. Both sides exchange their blows. Meanwhile, Edgeworth and Gumshoe arrive outside of the courthouse where Phoenix and Maya stand.

"Wright! Maya! Are you hurt?!"

"Rezo...He-he…."

"I know, pal…As soon as we arrested Rezo, he suddenly started blowing everything up!"

Edgeworth adds that Rezo suddenly changed the victim's suit for the usual robes he wears. He explains that possibly he used his magic to burn the suit then making his robes reappear afterwards. "Yeah, pal. He went insane and started to blow up the area around the courthouse."

"You two appear ok…."

Gumshoe has a band aid pad on his left head. His raincoat show dirt stains from the explosion. "I'm alright, pal, but other officers didn't had the same luck. Rezo blew up the area where I was. Three of the officers were killed on the spot.

"I had to dodge quickly before I got caught in the blast." Edgeworth's suit doesn't show too much signs of dirt unlike Gumshoe. Edgeworth carefully hid himself well behind a giant statue at the center of the courthouse nearby the patrol car Rezo was being taken away. Then he asks for Lina. "Wright. Where's Lina Inverse?" Phoenix points out to Lina fighting against Rezo with aid of her friends. Maya asks that they must do something before Rezo destroys their city but Phoenix says they can't do much because they don't have magic. Little they know someone is approaching them silently. It's Rezo.

"AHA! You with the spiky hair who tried to get rid of the Great Rezo with a guilty verdict. My one and only chance to make Lina Inverse suffer for all eternity has been taken away by you. Now you will pay!"

Phoenix exclaims, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!"

But it's too late. Rezo used his magic to blow up the area knocking Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth and Gumshoe off their feet. Lina and other witness this and react in horror.

"Mr. Phoenix!"

"Wright!

"Mr. 'Wright' Person!"

"Mr. Law Man! MR. LAW MAN!!"

Rezo walks silently towards Lina and her company with an evil grin on his face. "I finally got rid of that good-for-nothing man with the spiky hair. Your turn will be next."

"Rezo…how could you…kill an common person….with no magic to defend himself…?" Lina angrily clenches her fists as she stares at Rezo. She's determined to finish him off once and for all.

Rezo, however, attacks again with a bigger blow that sends Lina and her comrades flying away. He continues to attack the courthouse area afterwards. His powerful blows send up flying nearby buildings, ads and bulletins. Massive members of the police force continue fighting against him with no success. His blows blow up police officers away and killing some of them. None of their weapons are effective against him. City citizens continue to run for their lives while others are being taken away by the ambulance. Various reporters from all over the city try to report but they're also blown away by Rezo's magic. Cries and screams are heard everywhere. Injured bodies are laid all over the area. The courthouse square is almost destroyed. Unable to defeat him, people see little hope of victory.

Or do they…?

Maya, injured with a deep cut from the side of her forehead, walks towards the building rubbles to find Phoenix badly injured and laid faint among the rubbles. His suit is half torn (but his badge remains intact) and bleeding from all over. When Maya discovers him, she begins to cry in panic. "NICK! NICK! NIIIICK!!" She shakes him and notices that he isn't moving. She screams for help. "HELP! SOMEONE! NICK…HE'S NOT MOVING…SOMEONE HELP!!!" It seems that her cry goes unheard because she's in an area where all the paramedics are on the other side. Maya continues to panic as no one passes by to assist her.

On the other side, Lina (fully recovered because of her magic), seeks anyone who's injured. She hears Maya's cry for help and levitates to the other side where she finds Maya kneeled next to a fainted Phoenix. Maya notices Lina's presence and cries out to her, "Lina…Nick….help him…" Lina gets shocked upon looking at the badly injured Phoenix. She doesn't waste time using her magic to heal him. Minutes later, Phoenix's appearance has been recovered and slowly opens his eyes as he awakens. "….um…." He silently groans upon his awakening.

"Lina! It was you!" Phoenix gets up with a jolt and notices both Lina and Maya between him. Lina explains that she used her white magic to fully recover him from his injuries. It took a while but it paid off. She does the same spell to Maya but she wasn't too injured so she gets recovered quickly. Then Lina asks Maya a question. "Maya! Do you know any magic?"

"What?! I'm sorry. All I can do is channel spirits."

"Excuse me?! Channel? You're an acolyte. You're supposed to know spells!"

"I wasn't taught nothing else than channeling…"

"Oh Maya…you should've known some spells…you never know when things like this were to happen…"

"I'm sorry, Lina. None of this happens on a normal basis…"

Lina grabs Phoenix's wrist as she drags him away. "Mr. Law Man! I need your help!"

"WHAT?! ME?! I don't know any magic!!"

"It's not the magic I seek. I need you to assist me in something else." Phoenix is puzzled but nevertheless tags along with her as he tries to find out what she's going to do. Before walking away, Lina tells Maya that her friends lie fainted and injured. She instructs Maya to bring her friends in a safe area and aid them as possible as she fights. Maya agrees.

Once they're far from where they were, Phoenix asks, "Eh, Lina? What should we do?" Lina drags herself and Phoenix behind the giant statue Edgeworth hid earlier. She remains pensive as she looks up to a specific item that the statue is holding. Phoenix is impatient to know Lina's intentions. She finally speaks up. "Listen. I have a plan but you have to listen very carefully." Lina takes out Gourry's inactivated sword of light and gives it to Phoenix. "I-I can't accept this…."

"Mr. Law Man. Gourry lies fainted and he's injured. I was about to use my healing magic on him but I was quickly discovered and ran away and that was when I found you. Besides, you're just borrowing this. It's a one-time use. All you have to say is the words 'light come forth'. Understood?"

"H-how?"

"This is how the plan will go…."

Lina shows up before Rezo. "Hey, Rezo! You're going down!" Lina gives a thumbs down to him as invitation to continue their fight. Rezo and Lina exchange powerful blows. Their blows drive Rezo to a specific spot.

If I do the same as Gourry did when he showed us his technique in the office, then I'll succeed.

Once Rezo is located in that spot, Lina instructs Phoenix to come out and attack. "NOW MR. LAW MAN!!! ATTACK!!!!"

Phoenix rushes in and activates Gourry's sword of light with the words he learned - "LIGHT COME FORTH!!!" - as he slashes the piece of arm from the giant statue. The gigantic sword of the statue falls directly on copy Rezo, stabbing him in the chest and killing him once and for all.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

___________This is a weird feeling but having a sword in hand makes me feel a real swordsman… _

Afterwards, Lina and Phoenix walks toward now a half-dead Rezo, who has a large sword stabbed in his chest. They look at him and they realize that they finally succeed defeating Rezo. Maya together with Edgeworth and Gumshoe; and Gourry together with Amelia and Zelgadis arrive at the scene looking at the man who's about to die.

"Is that…Rezo?"

"Wow! Mr. 'Wright' Person! You used my sword of light!" Phoenix notices that Gourry is looking at him with his sword in hand. Phoenix gives the sword back to him. "Eh, here….it's yours."

"You know, Mr. 'Wright' Person, a swordsman always withdraws his sword after a battle." Gourry takes his sword back and withdraws by deactivating it.

"Well this is my first time using a sword so…"

"Don't worry. You'll be better at it soon," says Gourry as he pats Phoenix on the back. Phoenix stands puzzled as he looks at Gourry._________Aw man! I expected him to be a better legal partner…._

A dying Rezo speaks. "….ugh…you….Lina….you…spiky hair….ugh…."

"Rezo…"

"I couldn't….win…in the end…after all…." Rezo coughs blood from his mouth. Zelgadis kneels close to him demanding a cure for his chimera curse before he dies. "Rezo, you can't die yet! What about my cure?"

"Zelgadis….the cure…is in the castle of….arrgh………." Rezo dies and his body disappears.

Everybody asks themselves what Rezo meant. Zelgadis gets worked up and exclaims, "Oh great! Fate, why you always have to mock me?!!"

Lina and her comrades soon find themselves disappearing. With Rezo's death, his magic becomes ineffective so it's sending the party back to their own world.

"We're disappearing…" Amelia says.

Zelgadis follow suit. "It's seems that it's time for us to leave."

"Thank you, Mr. 'Wright' Person. You're the best ever! Bye, Maya! Take care."

"Bye, Mr. Law Man! Thank you again! I'm going to miss you. Bye, Maya. Make sure you learn some spells. Ok?"

Upon these final words, the heroes of the past finally take their leave as they vanish in thin air.

Phoenix breathes a deep sigh as he sits by the broken stairs of the courthouse. Maya shortly sits next to him as she contemplates the scene torn by the epic war of the past. People are still being sent to the hospital in ambulance trucks while others try to understand what happened. They find themselves confused but it's best for them to know that it's all over.

The sun sets to a hazy afternoon as the wind gently blows in an eastern direction. Maya asks Phoenix the question that might set up for an another unusual adventure.

"Nick, do you think we can go their world someday?"

Phoenix sighs but replies, "I don't know, Maya. Maybe…"

And this concludes the adventures of the great crossover of the past and present. For now…

**FIN**

Mini-epilogue

(A few hours later in Phoenix's office)

Phoenix: I'm glad that's over….

Maya: Nick, I'm going to take Lina's advice and learn cursing spells.

Phoenix: Cursing spells?

* * *

Thank you for reading my fan fiction. This particular one is my completed story. It took me 4 weeks to type and a day to revise it. When reviewing it, please take consideration of my effort. I did my best that characters of both series remain faithful to their original sources Please don't judge the story alone by its spelling and grammar (because I'm sure there's no typos) so I expect a honest review. There will be a sequel of this soon but first I need all the motivation I can get. 

By purple psylocks, I'm not sure how Maya's magatama react to a non-human monster so I decided to add the color purple to the locks.

This fanfic is NOT based on the first season of the Slayers anime. Likewise with Phoenix Wright. It's not based on the first game.


End file.
